The God Of Light
by Zaku Namikaze
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke yang dibenci semua orang ternyata menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar sebagai penyihir dan mereka bergabung kedalam Firy Tail. bagaimana ceritanya:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan Fairy tail hany punya pengarangnya**

**Naruto dan Fairy tail: God Of Light**

**Raiting: T & M**

**Genere: Fantasy & Friendship**

**Pairing: Naruto U, Sasuke U, Natsu D, Gray F, Erza S, Lucy H**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, OC, banyak Typo dan lainnya.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"pergi kalian berdua dari sini" usir seseorang penjaga panti asuhan terhadap dua anak laki-laki yang masih berumur 6 tahun yang satu berambut pirang jabrik dan satu berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam.

"hiks…hiks….hiks…..tapi apa salah kami" tanya anak kecil berambut pirang

"PAKE NANYA LAGI APA SALAH KALIAN, SALAH KALIAN KARNA TELAH MELUKAI ANAK KU, DENGAN KEKUATAN MENGERIKAN KALIAN" betak pemilik panti asuhan itu dan sang anak yang dibela ibuny hanya tersenyum "rasa kan itu" batin anak yang dibela.

"hiks….hiks….tap kan hiks…hiks….dia yang…..hiks…hiks…..mulai" ucap sih rambut pirang yang masih menangis dan sih rambut hitam yang melihat sahabatnya menangis juga ikut menangis dan bagaimana pun sih anak berambut hitam tidak peran menangis dan baru kali ini.

"TETAP KALIAN HARUS PERGI, CEPAT SANA" bentak sang pemilik panti kemada dua anak kecil yang sudah berdiri.

"baiklah kami akan pergi dari sini jika itu kemauan anda, ayo Naruto" ucap sang anak rambut hitam yang segera pergi menyerat sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"hey Sasuke kita sudah lelah istirat dulu" ucap anak berambut pirang yang tadi dipanggil Naruto

"baiklah ayo kita istirahat dan hari juga sudah malam" balas sih rambut hitam yang dipanggil Sasuke.

Mereka berdua beristirhat karna telah melakukan sebuah perjalanan selama enam jam. Mengingat mereka ank kecil dan baru diusir dari panti segera masuk kehutan dalam waktu enam jam belum makan itu sangat luar biasa.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba Naruto bangun dari tidurnya karna sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Dan saat Naruto bangun, Naruto ada disebuah ruangan mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar.

"ini dimana kenapa aku ada disini" batin Naruto yang segera membangunkan Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya. "Sasuke bangun, Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang mencoba membangunkan sahabatnya.

"nanti dulu aku masih ngantuk" balas Sasuke yang ingin masuk kedalam alam mimpi lagi tapi terbangun karna pintu dikamar itu terbuka dengan menampilkan seseorang berambut putih kebu-abuan.

"jadi kalian sudah bangun ya" ucap kakek itu yang sedang membawa nampan "ini makan dulu aku tahu kalian bemu makan" lanjut kakek itu yang memberi kan makanan itu

"terimakasih kek" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengambil makanan itu "oh iya, kakek ini siapa" tanya Naruto yang memasukan satu sendok nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"kakek adalah, Zaku Kurosaki" jawab kakek itu yang bernama Zaku. Sasuke yang sedang makan dan Naruto yang sedang ingin memasukan makanannya kedalam mulut segera terlonjak kaget setelah kakek itu memperkenalkan diri.

"APA, kakek tidak bercandakan" ucap Naruto yang masih shock.

"kakek tidak bercanda nak" balas kakek itu "lalu nama kalian siapa" tanya Zaku itu.

"aku Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Naruto "aku Sasuke Uchiha" jawab Sasuke

"wah berarti aku bisa membalas budi terhadap cucu-cucu sahabat ku ini" ucap Zaku

"iya kami memang sudah dengar soal kakek ber sahabat dengan leluhur-leluhur kami, tapi kalau soal balas budi, balas budi tentang apa" tanya Naruto

"aku akan mengajari kalian ilmu sihir, kalau kalian dari Uzumaki dan Uchiha pasti bisa menguasai ilmu sihir yang sudah punah akibat pertempuran pembasmian clan kalian" jawab kakek itu

"kalau pertempuran kami juga sudah tau, lalu mengjari ilmu sihir kepada kami itu juga baik, dan soal punah, kan masih ada kami yang akan membuat clan kami kembali bangkit" ucap Naruto dengan senyum dan menaruh makannannya yang sudah habis

"iya kek itu benar" tambah Sasuke yang menaruh piringnya juga

"baguslah kalau begitu nak" jawab kakek itu segera keluar dari kamar itu dan membawa piring mereka.

.

.

.

**10 Tahun Kemudian**

.

Naruto mempunyai rambut kuning panjang dan mata sebiru samudra dan mampu membuat semua wanita jatuh hati padanya. (A/N: Naruto disini seperti Minato tanpa ada 3 garis kucing). Naruto memakai jaket putih berkerah tinggi dengan lengan panjang yang digulung sampai sikut, disetiap lengannya ada lambing clan Uzumaki, dan jaketnya dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kaus hitamnya dan juga kalung clan Uzumaki. Naruto memakai jelana jens strit berwarna hitam dan memakai sepatu berwarna hitam juga yang memiliki pergelangan kaki yang tinggi (seperti sepatu tomskin). Naruto juga selalu membawa pisau cabang tiga yang ada tulisan kanjinya yang berarti cahaya. Pisau itu digunakan untuk meneleport Naruto kesuatu tempat dimana pisau itu menancap. Ilmu sihir Naruto adalah Cahaya dan angin.

Sasuke mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang dan mata onyx yang berwarna hitam serta sifat dinginnya yang mampu membuat semua perempuan terpana olehnya. (A/N: Sasuke sama seperti dicanon saat sudah mendapatkan mata EMS tapi disini tanpa pedang kusanaginya). Sasuke mempunyai ilumu sihir, sihir mata yang mengubah mata yang tadinya hitam menjadi merah dan terdiri ada tingkatannya tergantung temoe yang diperlihatkan dan bila sudah berbentuk bintang atau yang lainnya itu adalah teknik sihir mata yang sudah sempurna seperti Sasuke yang sudah berbentuk bintang lalu sihir yang lainnya petir dan api.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang asik sparing ilmu sihir tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara orang terjatuh dari balik pintu dan ternyata kakek angkat mereka.

"kakek" ucap mereka berdua segera berlari kearah kakeknya dan berniat menolong kakeknya tapi dicegah oleh kakeknya.

"sudah Naruto uhuk…..uhuk Sasuke umur uhuk…..uhuk ku sudah uhuk…uhuk tidak panjang uhuk…uhuk…lagi" ucap sang kakek dengan memuntahkan darah

"jangan bicara seperti itu kek aku akan menolongmu" ucap Naruto yang ingin tetap meolong kakeknya itu.

"sudah lah uhuk….uhuk kakek akan menyusul leluhur kalian uhuk….uhuk kakek punya hadiah untuk kalian uhuk…..uhuk hadiah itu uhuk….uhuk ada dikamar kakek" ucap sang kakek dengan terbatuk-batuk "dan uhuk….uhuk selamat tinggal" lanjut kakek itu setelah mengucapkan kata itu Zaku meninggal. Naruto yang sedih tapi dia tidak menangis seprti dulu saat diusir dari panti hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Sasuke yang bersedih tapi tidak menangis. Mereka segera mengkuburkan kakeknya dengan layak dan mengambil hadiah terakhir dari kakeknya itu.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera masuk kedalam kamar kakeknya dan melihat apa hadiah terakhir dari kakeknya itu. Setelah membuka hadiah itu mereka berdua shock karna mereka mendapatkan pedang Kusangi dan Totsuka.

"apa kakek memberikan pedang Kusanagi untuk ku, pedang yang selalu aku impikan" batin Sasuke segera mengkalungkan pedangnya di pinggangnya.

"apa kakek memberikan ini pedang Totsuka, salah satu 5 pedang legendaris" batin Naruto yang segera menaruh pedangnya dipunggungnya. "Sasuke sepertinya kita harus pergi dan mulai mencari guild" ucap Naruto

"yak au benar kita akan mencari guild, guild Fairy tail yang beri tahu kakek, kalau disana ada anak muridnya juga yang menjadi pemimpin" balas Sasuke.

"ya baiklah ayo kita pergi, gunakan pakaian pengembara mu" ucap Naruto dan hanya dibalas 'hn' sama sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

Disebuah hutan sedang terjadi pertarungan antara satu orang melawan empat orang. Dan empat orang itu kewalahan melawan satu orang itu. Empat orang itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang satu berambut merah muda, kedua berambut hitam, yang ketiga memiliki rambut pirang dan yang terakhir memiliki rambut merah. Mereka kewalahan menghadapi satu orang yang memiliki ilmu sihir tingkat dewa.

"hey apakah kita akan mati disini" tanya sih rambut merah muda yang sudah mulai pasrah

"sepertinya begitu Natsu" jawab sih rambut hitam.

"kalau begitu aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku senang bisa mengenal kalian Gray(rambut hitam) Lucy (rambut pirang) Erza (rambut merah)" ucap Natsu yang mukai meneteskan air mata.

"iya kami juga Natsu" ucap Lucy yang juga ikut menangis.

"hey kalian sudah berbincang-bincangnya" ucap sang musuh yang sudah mengeluarkan ilmu sihir. **"Suirō" **tercipta naga air yang mengarah kemereka berempat sebenernya mereka bisa mengibangi sihir itu tapi tenaga mereka sudah habis dan mereka hanya pasrah.

"**Ryū no hi**" tercipta naga api yang menghantam naga air itu. Mereka berempat shock karna ada orang yang menyelamatkan mereka bahkan mereka tidak kenal. Dua orang pemuda itu segra menghampiri mereka.

"sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu, aku tahu kalian kelelahan" ucap Naruto dengan senyum dan bahkan bisa membuat Erza merono dengan senyumnya.

"tapi kan" ucapan Natsu terpotong oleh Sasuke "leih baik kau dengarkan teman ku, aku tidak akan mengambil hak kalian, aku hanya membantu bagaimana caranya mendapat hak kalian" ucap Sasuke.

FLASHBACK ON

BLARRRRR

Terjadi ledakan disuatu hutan. Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengar itu segera pergi kesana.

"hey Sasuke apa kau mendengar ledakan tadi" tanya Naruto

"ya aku mendengarnya, sebaiknya kita kesana sepertinya ada yang sedang bertarung" balas Sasuke dan mereka segera pergi ketempat hutan itu

FLASHBACK OFF

"baiklah Naruto ayo kita selsesai kan" ucap Sasuke.

"baiklah" balas Naruto segera turun dari ponoh tempat yang mereka injak dan menatap musuh.

"bala bantuan datang" ucap musuh itu "tapi tidak jadi masalah" lanjut musuh

"baiklah kalau tidak jadi masalah" ucap Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengeluarkan ilmu sihir mereka. Ditangan Naruto tercipta bola angin, dan ditangan Sasuke tercipta aliran listrik yang bunyinya seprti 1000 kicauan burung.

"i….i….itu kan sihir" ucapan Erza terpotong oleh Gray "sihir tingkat atas dan hanya mampu dikuasai oleh penyihir tingkat S" ucap Gray dan tentu membuat Lucy dan Natsu shock karna sihir didepannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera maju menggunakan formasi silang. Naruto berlari dari arah kanan menuju kiri, Sasuke dari kiri kearah kanan, dan kemudian Naruto balik lagi dari arah kiri kekakan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya lari zigzag dan dilakukan oleh dua orang dijalur yang berbeda. Saat mereka sudah dekat dengan musuhnya, Sasuke dan Naruto segera berlari lurus.

"**Cidori" **ucap Sasuke yang mengarahkannya kemusuh tapi musuh dengan mudah mundur kebelakang. Tanpa disadari badan Sasuke membungkuk dan keluar sosok Mausia berambut kuning yang mengarahkan bola angin berwarna biru kewajah sih musuh.

"**Rasenggan" **ucap naruto yang sukses membuat musuh itu terpental.

"kombinasi yang bagus" batin Erza

"kombinasi yang tidak daapat diragukan lagi" bayin Gray dan Natsu

Musuh itu segera bangun dan berlari kearah naruto. Mereka beradu pukulan sampai siapa yang membuktikan yang terkuat. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menendang musuh hingga keatas.

"Sasuke sekarang" teriak Naruto ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto segera loncat kearah Musuh dan Menendangnya dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Naruto yang menlihat musuh ingin ditendang dengan cepat melempar pisau cabang tiganya kebelakang. Tepat saat musuh diatas pisau cabang tiga. Naruto menghilang dan.

"**Rasenggan"** Naruto berhasil membuat musuh terbang lagi keatas tanpa diduga Sasuke dari atas mengayunkan cidori kearah msuh.

"**Cidori"** cidori Sasuke sukses menembus jantung musuhdan mengakibatkan musuh mati seketika.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, dan Erza yang melihat itu hanya tidak percaya mereka berhasil menggalahkannya dengan kombinasi yang sangat hebat. Akhirnya mereka sadar dari lamunan mereka dan segera ketempat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"ini punya kalian" ucap Sasuke yang melempar mayat yang tadi dia tembus dengan Cidori

"terimakasih karna telah menolong kami" ucap Erza, Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy yang membungkukkan badannya.

"iya sama-sama" balas Naruto dengan senyum yang berhasil membuat Erza merona. "oh ya kalian dari guild mana" tanya Naruto

"dari Fairy tail" jawab Natsu dengan cengiran

"wah kbetulan sekali kami lagi mencari guild Fairy Tail" ucap Sasuke yang dari tadi diam

"untuk apa" tanya Gray

"kami akan bergabung dengan Fairy Tail" jawab Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu kalian ikut kami" ucap Erza seperti pemimpin.

.

.

.

.

**Markas Fairy Tail**

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, dan Erza baru datang. Mereja disambut baik oleh anggota yang lain. Dan dengan segera mereka membawa Naruto dan Sasuke ke Master mereka yang bernama Makrov.

"oh jadi kalian murid dari Zaku-sensei juga" tanya sang Master a.k.a Makrov

"iya Master" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke

"baiklah kalian akan satu tim dengan Natusu, Gray, Erza, dan Lucy" ucap sang Master

"baik Master" balas Naruto "kami pergi dulu Master" lanjut Naruto

"ya silkan" balas Makrov dan akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke keluar untuk mencari tim Natsu. Saat mereka sedang berjalan, Naruto menengok kearah lapangan dan melihat seseorang tapi tiba-tiba orang itu tidak ada.

"siapa orang itu" batin Naruto. Akhirya Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menemukan tim Natsu dan mereka akhirnya bersama-sama untuk melakukan sebuah misi.

.

.

.

.

Siapa kah orang tadi? Akan terjawab di chapter depan

**TBC**

Keterngan:

Nama : Naruto Uzumaki

Kelamin : Laki-Laki

Umur: : 16 tahun

Senjata : Pisau cabang tiga dan Totsuka

Sihir : Cahaya dan Angin

Cahaya : dapat berpindah tempat kemana pun dengan seseuatu benda yang suda ditaruh tulisan kanji yang berarti teleport.

Angin : dapat membuat semua jurus dari angin dan tergantung dengan tingkatan jurusnya.

.

.

Nama : Sasuke Uchiha

Kelamin : Laki-Laki

Umur : 16 tahun

Senjata : Kunagi

Sihir : shir mata, petir dan api.

Sihir mata : ini adalag sihir kusus yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh clan Uchiha. Lalu setiap sihir mata ada tingkatannya. Level satu ada satu temoe, level dua ada dua temoe, level tiga ada tiga temoe, level empat akan berbentuk sepert bintang. Sihir mata dapat membuat orang masuk kedalam ilusi. Lalu sihir mata juga dapat bisa membuat prajurit setinggi 3 meter.

Petir : dapat membuat semua jurus petir tergantung levelnya.

Api : dapat membuat semua jurus api tergantung levelnya

.

.

Cukup segini dulu keterangannya. Gomen kalau pendek.

Nidaime Madara akan update besok dan Golden Dragon juga update besok

.

.

**Tolong Reviewnya**


	2. Chapter 2

** .Emperor97: iya **

**ARIX EYES : kalau itu akan saya pikirkan**

**Al-Faraoh: tentu tidak. Di Fairy Tail kan gak ada kurama**

**Tuxedo Putih : akan terjawab dichapter ini**

**Me'o D Theguh: akan saya usahakan**

**Terimakasih yang lainnya karna telah mau reviews**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan Fairy tail hany punya pengarangnya**

**Naruto dan Fairy tail: God Of Light**

**Raiting: T & M**

**Genere: Fantasy & Friendship**

**Pairing: Naruto U, Sasuke U, Natsu D, Gray F, Erza S, Lucy H**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, OC, banyak Typo dan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Markas Fairy Tail**

Semua anggota Fairy Tail pada berkumpul bersama. Mereka seperti keluarga disini tertawa bersama, makan bersama, bahkan ada pertandingan capsa boya, dan catur disini dan biasa kalau capsa boya pasti aka nada yang selalu bertengkar seperti Natsu dan Gray.

"hey sekerang aku jalan Ice crim" ucap Natsu dengan nada kesal karna seharusnya dia yang jalan bukan Gray, tapi malah Gray.

"tadi kau sudah bilang lewat pinkyboy" balas Gray yang tidak mau kalah. Akhirnya terjadi keributan dan seperti biasa di pisahin sama Erza. Naruto dan Sasuke yang meilihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"kau yakin ini guild yang ditakutin Sasu" tanya Naruto yang melihat kelakuan semua anggota Fairy Tail yang terkesan konyol dimatanya.

"aku tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke dengan nada malas. Saat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang datang sosok wanita berambut biru kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"hey kalian dipanggil oleh master" ucap perempuan berambut biru itu kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"yang benar kau Juvia" tanya Nruto yang masih belum percaya perkataan perempuan berambut biru itu.

"iya kalian dipanggil" jawab perempuan berambut biru yang dipanggil Juvia. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pergi keruangan sang Master Fairy Tail a.k.a Makrov. Setelah mereka membuka pintu ruangan Makrov, ternyata didalam sudah ada empat orang yang mereka kenal dan satu tim dengan mereka. Yaitu Erza, Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy.

"baiklah karna kalian sudah kumpul disini maka aku akan memberi kalian misi rank-A kepada kalian" ucap Makrov yang membaca dokumen tentang misi itu. "kali ini kalian akan ke negri salju disana ada seorang master sihir es yang bernama Ur ditemukan tewas dan kalian akan mencari siapa yang membunuhnya" jelas Makrov yang membuat Gray sangat shock karna gurunya telah mati.

BUAKHH

Gray memukul tembok dengan meneteskan air mata disela-sela mata walaupun tidak terdengar isakan tangis tapiair matanya turun begitu banyak dan hatinya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum mengetahui gurunya telah tiada.

"sensei aku akan membalaskan dendam mu" guman Gray yang masih bisa didengar oleh pemuda disebelahnya. Pemuda berambut pirang, yang biasa dipanggi Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menepuk pundak Gray.

"sabar lah Gray, semua orang tidak mungkin hidup selamanya pasti aka nada kematian dimana ada kelahiran dan pasti ada perpisahan dimana ada pertemuan" bisak Naruto detelinga Gray dan bisa membuat Gray berhenti meneteskan airmata.

"arigato Naruto" ucap Gray kepada Naruto, dan dibalas senyum oleh sang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang dipanggil Naruto.

.

.

.

Ditemoat yang tidak diketahui ada sekelomok orang yang sedang mendengarkan cerita sang mata-mata berambut hijau yang kemarin sempat dilihat oleh Naruto.

"jadi naruto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam Fairy Tail" ucap sang ketua berambut jabrik. "sepertinya ini akan menarik" lanjut sang ketua. "kau awasi dia terus Kyoya" tambah sang ketua dan Kyoya sih pemuda berambut hijau hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

Dinegri salju ada sekelompok orang yang sedang menghadap seseorang pemuda dengan topeng singa dan yang satu lagi seorang perempuan dengan topeng burung elang.

"tuan ada sekelompok orang menuju sini dan slah satunya adalah teman seperguruan tuan dulu" lapor seseorang yang mempunyai rambut hitam jabrik dengan jubah berkerah tinggi da nada lambing Uchiha dibelakangnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau suruh anak buah mu untuk menghalangi mereka Shisui dan bawa teman seperguruan ku untuknya" ucap seorang pemuda yang memakai topeng singa. Dan pemuda yang bernama shisui segera pergi. "Haku sebentar lagi kita bisa membangkitkan Naga Es dengan mengkorbankan sensei Ur dan Gray" ucap pemuda yang memakai topeng singa kepada topeng burung elang.

"sepertinya begitu Lyon" ucap seorang wanita yang memakai topeng elang yang dipanggil Haku. "lebih baik kau istirahat untuk menghadapi mereka Lyon" lanjut Haku.

"yak au benar" balas Lyon segera masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk istirahat dan pasti besok akan sangat melelah kan untuk melawan anggota Fairy Tail

.

.

Disebuah laut terdapat kapan dengan penumpang 4 orang laki-laki dan 2 orang perempuan. Mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Natsu, Gray, Erza dan Lucy. Mereka sedang menikmati [erjalanan ke nefri salju.

"hey Gray berapa lama kita akan sampai ke nagri salju" tanya Natsu yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk melihat aslah negrinya Gray.

"lebih baik kau gunkan jaket karna disana akan sangat dingin" balas Gray yang menghiraukan pertanyaan Natsu.

"hey tadi aku bertanya bukan saran" bentak Natsu kepada Gray dan Gray hanya cuek dan segera masuk kedalam kapal. "dasar tuh orang kelamaan tinggal dies sifatnya jadi kaya es" batin Natsu.

BLAR

Tiba-tiba kapal mereka diserang oleh penyihir-penyihir dengan kekuatan sihir air dan api. Naruto yang tadi sedang asik mengobrol dengan Erza mendengar ledakan itu segera ketempat ledakan dan Naruto melihat Natsu, Gray, Sasuke, dan Lucy sedang berhadapan dengan sepuluh penyihir yang lima dengan sihir api dan lima dengan sihir air.

"**Mizu no name**" ombak air tercipta dari salah satu musuh mereka, ombak air itu menuju tempat mereka dengan cepat. Gray yang melihat itu tidak tingal diam dan langsung mengeluarkan teknik sihirnya.

"**Aisudōmu" **tercipta kubah es yang melindungi mereka dari serangan ombak milik musuh. Kubah es ciptaan Gray tidak bertahan lama dan segera hancur. Sasuke yang mengetahui itu langusng membuat sihir apinya.

"**Hinotama" **bla api ciptaan Sasuke bergegerak cepat menuju musuh tapi musuh yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dan langsung mengeluarkan ilmu sihir air.

"**Junsai" **tercipta perisai air dari musuh yang menghalangi laju bola api milik Sasuke tapi Natsu yang melihat musuh sedang focus dengan itu menggambungkan sihir apinya dengan sihir api Sasuke.

"**Kyodaina hinotama" "Hinotama ryū" **dua bola api ciptaan Sasuke dan Natsu menyatu menjadi bola api yang sangat besar dan mengarah kearah musuh dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka semua ada yang menggunakan sihir angin.

"**Toppū" **tercipta hembusan angin yang sangat besar dari seseorang pemuda berambut kuning dan menjadikan bola api yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dan Natsu menjadi lebih besar tiga kali lipat dari ukuran yang tadi. Bola api itu mengarah dengan cepat ke musuh dan membuat semua musuh tidak bisa menghindar dan terkena yang mengakibatkan pada jatuh kelaut dan banyak luka bakar. Tapi salah satu dari mereka ada yang tidak terluka sama sama sekali dia berambut hitam dengan mata merah dan tiga temoe. Yang membuat Naruto, dan Sasuke shock

"siapa kau dan kenapa kau mempumnyai sihir mata mata itu" tanya Sasuke yang masih shock karna didepannya masih ada seseorang yang bisa menggunakan sihir mata Sharingan.

"Uchiha Shisui" jawab orang tersebut sipemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang bernama Uchiha Sihisui.

"bagaimanabisa bukannya" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleg Shisui "karna saat itu au melarikan diri dan kearah negri salju dan saat aku sampai dinegri salju aku diselamatkan oleh Lyon-sama" jelas Shisui. Gray yang kaget nama teman seperguruannya dipanggil segera membelkan matanya.

"lalu dimana Lyon dan kenapa dia tidak menyelamatkan sensei saat sensei ingin mati" tanya Gray yang masih shock tapi sudah mulai tenang. Shisui hanya tersenyum kecil melihat teman seperguruan tuannya.

"yang membunuh sensei mu adalah Lyon-sama dan Haku-sama" ucap Shisui yang membuat Gray tadinya tenang menjadi shock kembali.

"APA" ucap Gray dengan shock mengetahui itu "kau pasti bercanda kan" lanjut Gray yang berfikir tidak mungkin Lyon dan Haku ang melakukan itu.

"memang yang membunuh sensei kalian adalah Lyon-sama dan Haku-sama, Lyon-sama membunuh senseinya untuk membangkitkan naga es dan Lyon-sama masih kurang satu orang yang merupakan sihir es untuk membangkitkan naga es yang tertidur, jadi aku kesini disuruh oleh Lyon—sama untuk membawa mu sebagai tumbal naga es" jelas Shisui yang langsung menyerang Gray dengan senjatanya. Gray yang belumsiap akhirnya terpental cukup jauh. Gray segera bangkit dan menghapus darah yang ada disudut bibirnya.

"kali ini biar aku saja Gray" ucap Sasuke didepan Gray secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Gray terkejut. "tenang aku akan mengalahkannya dan aku sudah tahu teknik apa yang belum dia kuaai dari sihir mata itu" lanjut Sasuke. Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke yang tadinya berbentuk tiga temoe berputar menjadi bentuk bintang.

"**Susano'o"** tercipta perajuritsetinggi tiga meter dibelakang Sasuke. Dan tentu membuat semua orangdisitu shock kecuali Naruto dan Shisui.

"jadi kau sudah menguasai teknik itu aku tidak percaya" ucap Shisui yang ingin mengeluarkan ilmu sihirnya. **"Ryū no h" **naga api tercipta dan mengarah ke Sasuke dengan cepat tapi prajurit yang dibelakang Sasuke serasa mengerti pikirannya Sasuke segera melingui Sasuke dengan perisainya yang akibatnya tidak terkena naga api itu. Kemudian tangan susano'onya Sasuke yang memegang samurai mengakngkat keatas dan mengayunkan tangannya ke Shisui. Shisui yang meilihat itu segera menghindar kebelkang dan membuat sebuah sihir.

"**Suirō**" tercipta naga air milik Shisui yang siap menghantam Sasuke tapi Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar dan saat naga air itu datang susano'o Sasuke langsung melindunginya dari naga air itu. Shisui yang melihat semua serangannya sia-sia segera pergi dari situ.

"aku tunggu kau Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Shisui sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih melamun akibat kekuatan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar kalau teman-temannya melamun segera membubarkan lamunannya.

"hey kenapa kalian" ucap Sasuke yang membubarkan lamunan Natsu, Gray, Erza dan Lucy kecuali Naruto yang memang sudah tahu.

"tidak kami hanya baru pertama kali melihat sihir seperti itu, itu sihir apa" tanya Erza yang penasaran dengan sihir milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"itu adalah sihir mata yang hanya dipunyai oleh clan Uchiha dan clan Uzumaki, tapi bentuk matanya berbeda, kalau punyai Uchiha berbentuk bintang kalau sudah sempurna dan kalau masih level satu, hanya satu temoe dan seterusnya sampai levelel empat baru akan berbentuk bintang, kalau sihir mata clan Uzumaki, berbentuk pola riak air da nada enam temoe dan disini yang sudah menguasainya Naruto" jelas Sasuke dan membuat teman-temannya shock kecuali Naruto yang sedang asik melihat sunset. "satu lagi kalian baru melihat kekuatan ku sudah melamun bagaimana dengan melihat kekuatan Naruto yang setara dengan dewa" lanjut Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih shock atas kekuatan Naruto dari penjelasan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"jadi salah satu dari mereka ada yang menggunakan sihir mata juga Shisui" tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan yang memakai topeng singa.

"ya disana ada yang memakai kekuatan mata bahkan sudah sempurna" ucap seseorang yang berambut jabrik hitam yang tadi bertarumg dengan Sasuke yang dipanggil Shisui.

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap sang topeng singa "sepertinya aku bisa mendapatkan mata itu dan menjadi yang terkuat didunia" batin sih topeng singa.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya lihat dichapter depan

**TBC**

Keterangan:

Nama: Naruto

Penjelasan: sudah diketahuidi chapter 1

Sihir baru: sihir mata dewa

Kekuatan mata: dapat memuat prajurit dua kali lipat dari susano'o dan mampu membuat msusuh masuk ilusi dengan menatap matanya dan apa bila sudah terkena akan jatuh gila biola tidak mempunyai sihir mata juga.

.

.

.

Nama: Shisui Uchiha

Umur: 15 tahun

Senjata: samurai

Sihir: mata Sharingan, api, dan air.

.

.

.

Nama: Lyon Vastia

Umur: 16 tahun

Senjata: belum diketahui

Sihir: es

.

.

.

Nama: Haku Yuki

Umur: 15 tahun

Senjata: dua pedang

Sihir: es

.

.

.

Cukup segitu dulu keterangannya

Gomen kalau pendek


	3. Chapter 3

**erik: naruto**

**me'o d tenguh: gak janji**

** : saya bukan buru-buru karna disini bakalan banyak musuh, dari fairy tail maupun naruto**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan Fairy tail hany punya pengarangnya**

**Naruto dan Fairy tail: God Of Light**

**Raiting: T & M**

**Genere: Fantasy & Friendship**

**Pairing: Naruto U, Sasuke U, Natsu D, Gray F, Erza S, Lucy H**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, OC, banyak Typo dan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Bintang dan bulan menghiasi malam yang indah, terlihat Erza yang sedang mengingat-ingat masa lalunya bersama dengan dua orang teman laki-lakinya. Diantara mereka ada yang Erza sukai, bukan suka melaikan cinta, eh juga bukan cinta tapi sangat sangat sangat cinta.

"Naruto-kun apa kau masih mengingat kejadian 12 tahun lalu" batin Erza yang melihat langit sambil mengingat-ingat masa lalunya.

FLASHBACK

Terlihat tiga orang anak kecil yang sedang melakukan pemberontakan terhadap orang-orang yang ingin memperbudak mereka. Yang satu berambut kuning, yang keuda berambut merah dan yang ketiga berambut biru muda.

"Erza cepat kau lari disini" teriak anak kecil berambut pirang yang menyuruh perempuan berambut merah untuk lari situ karna mereka sedang melakukan pemberontakan.

"Naruto bantu aku" teriak bocah berambut biru muda yang kesusahan melawan bandit yang berusaha menangkap mereka. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari kearah bandit itu Naruto segera melompat dan meninju bandit itu.

BUAKKGGH

Bandit itu terlempar mundur sekitar satu meter akibat pukulan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa Erza ada yang bahaya segera menengok belakang, dan benar Erza sedang dalam bahaya karna tubuh Erza yang kecil dicekik oleh bandit yang besar.

"Naruto kau tolong Erza biar aku yang melawan dia" ucap anak berambut biru muda kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya membalas 'hai' dengan kecepatan berlari, mungkin bukan berlari kalau rang tidak bisa melihatnya pasti akan meyebut kalau Naruto menghilang karna tiba-tiba Naruto ada didepan bandit itu dan.

BUAKKGGGHH

Perut bandit itu ditendang oleh anak berambut pirang yang dipanggil Naruto. Naruto segera menatap tajam Erza.

"Erza sudah kubilang lari disini" ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas, dan kembali menatap sang bandit yang mulai berdiri "Erza lari" teriak Naruto, Erza segera lari tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan yang penting Erza harus lari karna Erza tidak ingin melihat Naruto marah.

FLASHBACK END

"Naruto-kun apa kau masih ingat itu semua" lirih Erza yang meneteskan air mata kalau mengingat kejadian itu, dengan menatap bintang dan bulan, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang kekar dan besar memeluk tubuhnya.

"ternyata kau masih ingat kejadian itu Erza-hine" ucap sang sosok yang memluk Erza mempunyai rambut kuning panjang dan mata biru saffir yang sebiru samudra.

"Na-na-naruto-kun kau mendengarnya" tanya Erza yang kaget melihat sosok Naruto memeluknya dari belakang dan secara tiba-tiba yang tentu membuat sang titania kaget dan merona.

"tentu Erza-hime" jawab Naruto dengan senyum "ternyata tuhan menyatukan kita ya di guild Fairy Tail, dan aku juga harus berterimakasih kepada apnti asuhan yang sudah mengusir ku" lanjut Naruto "dan juga aku harus berterimakasih kepada sensei yang mengajari ku sihir dan penyihir yang aku kalahkan dengan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu untuk menyelatmatkan mu" tambah Naruto dengan senyum yang sangat indah.

"ya Naruto-kun aku juga bersyukur karna cinta ku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan" ucap Erza dengan senyum yang membuat Naruto merona.

"dan juga aku kira cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan karna kau selalu dekat dengan Jellal" ucap Naruto yang masih dalam posisi memeluk Erza dari belakang dan kepalanya ditaru dibahu kiri milik Erza.

"tentu tidak akan, Jellal hanya teman curhat ku dulu" balas Erza yang menutup matanya karna Erza tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada nya dan.

CUP

Bibir Naruto dan Erza bertemu awalnya ciuman kasih sayang dan kelamaan menjadi ciuman nafsu yang melumat. Erza yang kehabisa nafas segera melepas ciuman itu.

"bibir mu manis Erza-hime" ucap Naruto dengan senyum dibibirnya yang membuat ERza merona. Dan Erza ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto, dan.

BUAKKKGGHH

"Ittai, kenapa kau memukul ku Erza-hime" tanya Naruto yang mengelus-elus kepalanya karna kesakitan akibat dijitak oleh Erza sang Titania.

"kau mesum BAKA" ucap Erza yang berteriak d kata'BAKA' "aku ngantuk aku ingin kekamar Jaa" lanjut Erza.

CUP kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir Naruto dar mulut Erza dan Erza segera masuk kedalam kapal dan tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba sinar mata hari menyilaukan mata seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang tampan, siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto mulai bangun dari kasurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"pasti hari ini akan sampai ke nagri salju aku harus siap, dan lebih baik aku tidak menggunkan mata itu dulu karna masih belum sempurna" batin Naruto yang segera menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual mandi.

Dikapal terlihat lima orang yang sedang sarapan di ruang makan mereka adalah Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Sasuke, Dan Erza. Mereka sedang makan sampai salah satu dari mereka melepas keheningan.

"Naruto mana" tanya Sasuke yang entah pada siapa karan semua sedang sibuk makan termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"entalah mungkin sedang mandi, tadi aku lihat Naruto pergi kekamar mandi" jawab Lucy yang melanjutkan makannya. Tiba-tiba datang sesosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang duduk disebelah Erza dan mengambil makanan. Erza yang ada disebelahnya kaget karna kehadiran Naruto, termasuk empat orang temannya.

"Na-Na-NaNaruto-kun kapan dtanag" tanya Erza yang masih kaget atas kehadiran Naruto disitu "iya Naruto kapan kau datang" tanya Sasuke sekarang yang masih dalam muka datarnya tapikalau diperhatikan dia juga keget.

"baru saja" jawab Naruto yang mengambil makanan, dan langsung dimasukan kedalam mulut. "enak makannya buatan siapa" tanya Naruto kepada teman satu timnya.

"buatan Erza" jawab Lucy dengan menunjuk wanita berambut merah yang dipanggil Erza sang Titania. Erza yang mendengar pujian Naruto langsung merona dan menunduk membunyikan mukanya."eh Erza kau kenapa" tanya Lucy kepada Erza "sepertinya aku tahu apa yang dialami Erza" batin Lucy

"buatan mu Erza-hime pantes enak, lidah ku akan menirima semua masakan mu walaupun itu gosong karna melihat mu pasti masakannya akan menjadi enak" puji puls gombal dari Naruto. Erza yang mendengar itu pipinya semakin memanas dan menunduk.

"hey Naruto kau berani sekali memanggil Erza dengan kata hime, lalu mengombali Erza, Gray saja yang tampan tidak berani, tapi aku akui kalau kau menang tampan dan bahkan lebih tampan dari Gray, tapi kenapa kau berani, setau ku Erza hanya menyukai seseorang dari kecil pemuda berambut pirang dan matanya sebiru samudra" ucap Natus "eh tunggu pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru saffir, berarti kau dong Naruto" tanya Natsu kepada Naruto dan Erza yang penasaran. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditanya hanya mengguk saja.

"jadi Erza toh Naruto perempuan yang selalu kau ngigo kan itu saat kita berlatih dengan jiji" celetuk Sasuke yang sudah menghambiskan makanannya.

"sudah kalian ini jangan buat Erza pingsan disini nanti jadi aku yang repot, kalian enak pasti bakalan bertarung dengan bandit sedangkan aku harus menjaga dia" ucap Lucy dengan nada tegas.

"kalian dengan ucapan Lucy, dari pada nanti kalian kena semprot oleh Erza" celetuk Gray sekarang yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya juga. "lebih baik kita siap-siap karna sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dan pasti aka nada yang menyambut kita" lanjut Gray yang berdiri dan segera mengambil senjatanya di kamar.

"baiklah aku juga ingin kekamar untuk mengambil pedang ku dan hadiah untuk seseoarang" ucap Sasuke semua orang bingung hadiah, hadiah untuk siapa.

.

.

.

"baiklah semua kita harus mengalahkan enam penyir itu disini dan kalau bisa buat mereka sampai mati" ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik da nada lambang Uchiha dipakaian belakang yang tidak lain adalah Shisui.

"baik Shisui-sama" ucap seluruh penyihir yang ada disitu dan juga para bandit-bandit yang ada disitu.

Kapal yang ditumpangi Naruto telah tiba dan mereka langsung disambut oleh gelombang air yang sangat besar. Gray yag melihat itu langsung membuat sihir.

"**Aisudōmu"** tercipta kubah es yang melindungi mereka semua. Kubah esciptaan Gray berhasil melindungi mereka dari gelombang air yang sangat besar, dan kubah es milik Gray pecagh dengan sendirinya.

"wah wah wah ternyata kalian hebat juga bisa menangkis serangan dadakan seperti itu" puji seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang bernama Shisui.

"kau lagi sini kau" ucap Sasuke yang langsung maju menyarang Shiui dengan senang hati Shiui melayaninya. Dilihat mereka semua yang bingung ingin bagaimana dengan cepat Naruto menentukan strategi.

"baiklah Gray kau maju duluan untuk mengalahkan teman mu itu, lalu Natsu, Erza, dan Lucy kalian hadapi oara penyihir biar aku yang menangani bandit-bandit itu" ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"tapi Naruto-kun" ucapan Erza terpotong oleh Naruto "hanya ini satu-satu jalan Erza-hime aku tahu bandit itu jumlahnya 400 lebih tapi hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan tanpa Sasuke" ucap Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap mereka bertiga "aku duluan" ucap Gray yang langsung pergi beralri kearah gedung untama disitu tapi langsung mau disrang oleh penyihir tapi dihadang Natsu.

"lawan mu aku berangsek" ucap Natsu yang menghantamtinjnya dengan api. Naruto sudah siap dengan posisi bertarung yang mengamdalkan pedang.

"harus bisa" batin Naruto segera lari. Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat bahakan tidak bisa dilihat oleh para bandit.

AKKKHHH

AKKKKHHH

AKKKKHHH

Teriakan terus menggema saat Naruto menebaskan pedangnya kepara bandit itu. Naruto menebaskan sacara Horizontal dengan menebas kepalanya secara tiba-tiba dan benar bandit itu langsung terbelah kepalanya dalam aksi Naruto yang tidak terlihat.

"1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128, 256, 400" ucapNaruto dengan mengakhiri seranganya dan menaruh senjatanya disarungnya, dan dilihat dibelakang sudah ada bandit yang tergeletak tak bernyawa disitu.

Natsu, Lucy, dan Erza sedang melawan para penyihir itu. Tidak dapat diukungkiri kalau mereka juga kewalahan menghadapi10 penyihir didepannya itu.. Natsu segera megeluarkan sihirnya.

"**Hiryū o fuku"** pukulan api menghantam 3 penyihi didepannya dan langsung terpetal tiga penyihir yang dipukul Natsu. Lucy terlihat mengambil sebuah kunci berwarna paltinium pemberian Sasuke.

FLASHBACK

"Lucy ini untuk mu" ucap Sasuke memberikan sebuah kunci berwarna platinium kepada Lucy.

"ha? Untuk ku ini kan kunci platinium Sasuke-kun dan hanya ada satu didunia ini" balas Lucy yang shock karna Sasukemempunyai kunci legenda.

"terima saja, lagi pula aku tidak bisa menggunakan kunci ini"ucap Sasuke yang masih berniat memberikan kunci ini.

"iya tapi ini kan ini hanya ada satu, dan itu juga memanggil sang dewa dari dimensi lain" ucap Lucy.

"ya dari pada tidak terpakai lebih baik kau unakan Lucy" balas Sasuke yang langsung menaruh kuncinya ditangan Lucy "aku tidak mau kau menolak Lucy" lanjut Sasuke segera pergi

"aku kira Sasuke-kun udah berubah semnjak kita berpisah 12 tahun lalu" batin Lucy dengan nada senang.

FLASHBACK END

Lucy langsung memanggil roh dari dimensi lain itu dengan kunci platinium dan benar muncul sosok roh dengan zirah ungu serta pelindung kepala yang panjang dan membawa tongkat hijau. (A/N: kalau bingung lihat gambar drak magician).

"ada apa anda memanggil saya nona" tanya sang roh.

"kau tidak lihat para penyihir itu Drak Magician" jawab Lucy dengan memnunjuk para [enyihir yang ada didepannya.

"baiklah biar aku yang atasi nona" ucap sang roh yag diketahui bernama Drak Magician. Drak mangician langsung membuat suatu sihir.

"**Hinotama no yami"** tercipta bola api yang berwarna hitam dari tongkat sang Drak Magician dan Drak Magician langsung mengarahkan bola api itu ke empat orang penyihir yang ada didepannya, penyihir itu yang melihat bola api hitam milik Drak Miagician langsung membuat sebiah sihir.

"**Junsai"** tercipta perisai air yang menghalangi laju bola api milik Drak Magician dan.

BLAR

Terjadi suatu ledakan akibat tabrakannya suatu sihir dengan sihir lain dan ternyata Drak Magician sudah membuat suatu sihir baru dari tongkatnya.

"**Yami no ryū" **tercipta naga hitam dari tongkat sang Drak Magician yang mengarah ke empat penyihir itu, tapi empat pehir itu langsung membuat suatu sihir.

"**Suirō"** tercipta naga air yang menghantam naga hitam milik Drak Magician dan terjadi satu ledakan lagi akibat tabrakannya dua sihir naga.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan bertarungnya kita lihat dichapter depan

TNC

Gomen kalau pendek karna chapter depan full fight


End file.
